The Warrior Maidens and The Jedi
by MythoBoy
Summary: Scathach, Joan, and someone else end up in the Star Wars galaxy and they must help the Jedi defeat the separatists
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow, The Wolf, The Maid, The Negotiator, The Small One, and The Strong One

Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Ok I hope you guys like this new story…sigh too many stories I'm in high school and I have no life. How depressing is that? [Don't answer that question] Anyways ENJOY!**

**Obi Wan's POV**

I was in the bridge with Anakin and his padawan Ahsoka Tano talking-on one of the warships headed to the location were we think General Grievous is at-when all of a sudden everybody around us is frozen in place except for the three of us.

"W-what's happening?" yelled Ahsoka scared "Master?"

"I don't know Ahsoka I don't know." replied Anakin turning on his light saber as did I. "Master Kenobi?" he asked

"I don't know Anakin this has never happened to me before." I said honestly

"Funny I would have thought since you were so old that-" he stopped suddenly. In the middle of the bridge there was a small white hole growing steadily larger. "What the-!"

"Language Anakin!" I stopped him from cussing in front of his padawan.

"Yes Master but what-"

"Is that?" I finished for him "I don't know I guess we'll just have to wait and find out I said as me, Anakin, and Ahsoka got ready to fight. We waited quietly for a bit when suddenly four cloaked figures stepped through the white hole. Anakin and Ahsoka both being people that do things before thinking, quickly rushed at the cloaked figures. "Wait stop!" I yelled but it was too late they were already near the figures when all of a sudden…

****

**A/N**

**Hehe its short and a cliff hanger hehehe I'm so evil MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Well review or NO UPDATES!**

**Sincerely,**

**Poseidon500**


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow, The Wolf, The Maid, The Negotiator, The Small one, and The Strong one

Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ok last time I left a cliff hanger I know that was evil but I could not help my self hehe. This ones longer…maybe muhahaha!**

****

**Joan of Arc's POV**

I was in the Kitchen making dinner for me and for Francis for when he gets home from one of his concerts. When all of a sudden I felt tingly and the air around me felt cold and somehow _different_. I'm quickly on alert "Whose there!" I yell out as the smell of lavender hit the air and my aura turned to my armor and I grabbed my sword. "I know someone's here! So come out and I won't have to hurt you" I say as I cautiously walk into the living room. I gasp as I enter there in the middle of the living room is a large white hole. What is that! I think urgently as I approach it slowly. As I'm nearing it a tall cloaked figure stepped out of the hole when it stepped out I could feel the strength and power coming off of it. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my home?" I yelled angrily.

"I am The Lady." said the cloaked figure as it took off its hood. She's a beautiful and tall lady about seven feet tall [What's does seven feet convert to in the metric system anyone know?] with long brown hair, high cheek bones, light brown eyes, thin lips, and an arrogant tilt to her head and I knew then that she was an ancient and powerful creature. "The keeper of Time, Peace, and of The Dimensions." she said in a powerful and beautiful voice.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I lowered my sword and my armor dispersed. I somehow knew I could trust this lady.

"Your help is needed." she said simply

"Can't you do it? You said you're the keeper of Time, Peace, and the uh Dimensions." I said confused isn't she powerful? I thought to myself.

"I cannot interfere too much I'm already interfering by coming to get you for your help." She said like it was all obvious.

"Ok but why me and where and-" I started asking

"Please Joan." she said "All your questions _will _be answered now come on she said holding out her hand to me.

"How do you-" I started again

"Joan!" she said sternly "We have no time for this hurry!"

I obediently listened to the lady and grabbed her arm as she pulled me into the hole and everything went black…

****

**Terra Wolf's POV**

I was in the Amazon forest enjoying the sweet smells, sights, and the weather South America has to offer. I was taking a 'walk' meaning I was hungry and I wanted food. I was running through the forest enjoying the wind running through my hair when all of a sudden I felt everything around me stop. The hair was cold and I felt the presence of something powerful. All the birds and insects and everything else were frozen in mid movement. Weird I though as I smelled something. I quickly turned around and headed to were the smell of something ancient and very powerful was coming from. I ran and ran and when I got there I stopped in my tracks there standing a few feet away from me was a tall cloaked figure and behind her was some kind of white hole. "Who-who are you?" I said scared one thing I knew for sure was that this person could kill me.

"I am the Lady the keeper of Time, Peace, and The Dimensions." She said as she took of her hood. There I stood staring at a beautiful young woman. "And your help is needed Terra Wolf." she said holding out her hand.

"W-w-what-?" I stuttered out.

"All you questions will be answered I promise now come on your needed." I somehow knew I could trust this mysterious woman so I took her hand and she pulled me into the hole and I suddenly lost consciousness…

****

**Scathach's POV**

I was in San Francisco meditating in my dojo when I suddenly felt a change in the air the pressure was different and something was off, I quickly stood to my feet, turned around, and stood in a fighting stance. I stood dumb-founded staring at a small white hole gradually growing larger. I knew something was wrong so I patiently waited for what ever was supposed to happen to happen. Then from the white hole stepped out a tall figure in a blue cloak with black and blue spirals. Immediately I smelled an ancient smell and I could sense that the figure was powerful. "Who are you? What are you doing her?" I hissed out ready to strike.

"I am The Lady the keeper of Time, Peace, and of The Dimensions." She said proudly "And I came for you Scathach."

"What? How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously

"Please Scathach your help is needed come with me and all your question shall be answered." She said holding out her hand.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked tensing up.

"You don't now come Scathach please I beg of you."

I somehow knew I needed to go with her "Fine. Wait here." I said as I went to my room and changed from Martial Arts robe and changed into a pair of black combat pants, steel-toed Magnum boots and a black T-shirt, over which I wore a black vest covered in pockets and zippers. I then grabbed her two swords and slung them across her back, her nunchaku, a few small daggers, and in duffel bag I put my bow and arrows along with a change of clothes. "I'm ready" I said as I went back to were the lady was patiently waiting.

"Good now come on." she said as I grabbed her hand and she pulled me into the hole and everything turned black…

****

**Scathach's POV**

When I woke up I saw that I was lying in a white bed in a plain white room and outside the window I could see the stars. Whoa I thought to myself. I heard voices outside my room so I decided to go and check it out I got out of bed and headed to the door. When I got out I was in a long white hallway the voices were coming from down the hall. I headed down and entered what looked like the living room and there sitting on the couch and drinking tea with The Lady was my friend Joan and my first apprentice Terra Wolf. I screamed a joyful yell. "Joan! Terra Wolf!" I yelled as I quickly headed to were they were and embraced them in a tight hug.

"Hello to you too Scats" said Terra Wolf as I let them both go

"Hello old friend." said Joan laughing joyfully

"So you guys too huh?"

"Yeah" they both said

"Come on Scats sit down with us she was just about to explain what were doing here." she said as she sat on the couch.

I sat down between Terra Wolf and Joan and waited for The Lady to start explaining.

"First" She said "I have one rule and one rule do not interrupt me when I'm talking until I've finished is that understood?" She said firmly. We all nodded. "Good now the reason you three are here is because your help is needed. Your help is needed in another dimension were right now they are at war and you three need to help the Republic which fights for the good defeat the enemy the Separatist. Are you following me?" We nodded again. "Good now I chose the three of you for your skills Joan for your arcane knowledge and spells and for your warrior experience, Terra Wolf for your agility, determination, and strength, and Scathach for…well there's a long list of reasons but you are needed most of all for your skills of how shall I put it? 'Persuasion'" She said smiling

"So what you're saying is that the three of us are going to go to some dimension to help the people there win a war?" I said shocked

"Precisely" she said happily "No let me inform you on the people that are part of the republic The clones are the soldiers that fight at the command of the republic, The Jedi are the keepers of the peace, and the chancellor palpatine is like the president." and she goes on to explain about many more of the people part of the republic. "Now the three people you will befriend and be with are General and Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi the negotiator, Anakin his former apprentice or as they call them padawans, and Ahsoka, Anakin's padawan." We all stood still and silent as we processed this information. "Now that you know why the three of you are here its time for you to go." she said as a white hole appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Already, but we just got here!" complained Terra Wolf

"I'm sorry but there is not much time." she said as she stood up and went to a door and opened it "And your help is greatly needed." She said as she came back with three cloaks similar to hers. "Here put these on" she said handing us the cloaks. As we put them on she said "Come quickly we must go." she said walking to the portal. Me and Joan grabbed our weapons and then all three of us followed her through the portal into a whole new world were who know what could happen…

****

**A/N**

**Man that was long, but I worked hard on it so I hope its enjoyable. Review and if anyone has any idea or suggestions or complaints PM me! Anyways good bye for now!**

**Sincerely,**

**Poseidon500**


	3. Chapter 3

The Warrior Maidens and The Jedi

Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Ok here is chapter 3 yay! I'm having so much fun writing these stories! I love to WRITE! Anyways on with the story!…Man I have **_**no **_**life.**

****

**Obi-Wan's POV**

"_Wait stop!" I yelled but it was too late they were already near the figures when all of a sudden _they stopped mid-run. "W-what the?" I stuttered out as I stared at Anakin and Ahsoka frozen. Then the tallest cloaked figure stepped forward and bowed.

"We bring you no harm General Kenobi, They are here to help." she said pointing at the three other cloaked figures behind her.

"Who are you?" I asked curious to who these beings were.

"I am known as The Lady The keeper of time, peace, and of the dimensions." She said taking of her hood and revealing a beautiful woman with light brown eyes, and long brown hair. "And I have brought you help General Kenobi." She said waving her hand and unfreezing Anakin and Ahsoka who fell to the floor "And I suggest you control those two."

"Y-yes Ma'am." I said bowing as I she headed to the other three figures while Anakin helped Ahsoka stand.

"Good luck and good bye." She said to the other figures as they bowed and she stepped through the portal and then she was gone and just as she left everyone was suddenly moving and turning to stare at the three cloaked figures while Anakin came and stood at my side.

"What just happened?" he asked

"I'll tell you later." I said stepping forward and bowing to the three figures "I understand you are here to help us?"

"Yes" said the tallest one in what sounded like the voice of a young female.

"Well since you're here may I ask who you are?" I asked standing tall and looking at the figures while everyone else on the bridge just stared at these newcomers.

The figure in the middle stepped forward and took of her hood revealing a young woman about my height and unnaturally slender, her deeply tanned and flawless skin emphasized huge gray eyes and her auburn hair which was cut in a short boyish style made it impossible to guess her age. "I am Joan of Arc, La Pucelle, The Maid of Orleans, at your service." she said curtsying.

"Uh what?" Started Anakin but before he could finish he was interrupted by the shortest figure stepping forward. She also removed her hood revealing a young looking girl with pin straight hair the color timber wolf gray with black streaks in it and warm gray eyes.

'She's so young!' I thought as I she bowed to me. I returned her bow so did Ahsoka and Anakin in an awkward manner.

"My name is Terra Wolf" she said kindly "But you can just call me Terra."

Before I could say anything the last and tallest figure stepped forward she took of her hood revealing a young woman about seventeen tears of age with pale skin and freckles, but what really caught everybody's attention was her bright red flaming hair and her grass green eyes.

"Hello" she said smiling tight-lipped "My name is Scathach, call me Scatty." she said bowing gracefully "And we are honored to be here General Kenobi"

"Thank you we will gladly take all the-" I was cut off by Terra sighing exasperatedly

"Master Scats!" She yelled waving her arms in the air everybody was looking at her, but she apparently didn't care "Tell them _who_ you are Master!"

"Terra I don't think-" Scatty started to say

"Fine if you won't then I will" she said as she came close to me "This!" she said pointing to Scatty "Is _Scathach!_ She has trained every hero and legend for the past two thousand years! In legend she's known as The Daemon Slayer, the King Maker, The Warrior Maid, The Shadow, The-"

"Enough Terra! I think they get the point!" she said her face the same color as her hair.

Terra sighed "Yes Master Scatty" she said as she went back to stand next to Joan who was trying to hide her smile.

'Has this young woman really killed demons?'

She turned to look at me "Forgive me General please continue"

"Apology accepted and I was saying that we would gladly accept all the help that we can get."

"But Master!" yelled Anakin I turned and glared at him, he flinched "Master there total strangers and we know nothing about them"

"Anakin we are at war and we need all the help we can get" I told him "Please understand Anakin"

"Yes Master" he sighed

"Good now you said you we're here to help us?"

"Yes" said Joan "We-we've been sent to help you win your war and you don't have to inform us we've already been informed." she said smiling

"See!" yelled Anakin _again _"They already know about us and-"

"Anakin" I said stopping him from talking "Leave it please. I feel nothing wrong in the Force about them." I told him

"Yes Master" he said while Ahsoka just stayed quiet and looked at the three women

"Ahsoka do you have anything to say?" I asked her

"No Master Kenobi" she said

"Ok then well let get them a room where they can stay in and then lets-"

I was cut off by a loud crash and the sound of the alarm "What's happening!" I yelled at the captain

"Were being boarded!" he yelled panicked "By a Separatist ship!"

I looked out the window "Grievious" I muttered "Get ready!" I yelled as I heard firing out in the hall.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and I activated our light sabers while the guard readied their weapons.

"You three stand back!" yelled Anakin at the three women

Scathach laughed "I never back down from a fight" she said as she removed her robe revealing her clothing she was wearing black combat pants and boots, a black vests with lots of pockets and a black shirt underneath. On her back she had two swords and a bow and on her hip she had another weapon. "I love a good fight" she said as she pulled out two short swords.

"You think you can defeat a bunch of droids with those?" Said Anakin

"Anakin!" I snapped

"Actually yes" she said just as the door to the bridge was getting pounded on from the other side. "Joan, Terra get ready"

I looked to Joan and Terra as they removed their robes. Joan was wearing a white shirt and Jeans(1) and Terra was wearing the clothes of a Padawan similar to Anakin's except with warm browns and beautiful greens, she had a belt with all sorts of things hooked on and black gloves and some brown combat boots. Did I mention Joan had a sword strapped to her side and a long one at that.

As Joan grabbed her sword the smell of lavender hit the air and a silver suit of armor materialized around her and Terra well Terra was changing, her eyes turned from a warm gray into a fierce amber and she grew claws from her fingers and from her teeth sprouted long and sharp canines. Everybody stared at the three females (but mostly at Terra) just as the doors were blasted open and the fight began.

****

**A/N**

**How was that? It was pretty good at the beginning, but then at the end it kind of went downhill, but please tell me what you guys think, I want know what you guys think. (1) Do they have Jeans in Star Wars?**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	4. Chapter 4

The Warrior Maidens and The Jedi

Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Chapter 4 is here and I hope you enjoy this….I hope I don't ruin it.**

****

**Third Person POV**

"Attaaaaaaack!" yelled Scathach as she dodged the lasers that were aimed at her and started slicing apart robots.

Obi-Wan and Anakin worked together to destroy the swarm of droids that were entering the bridge which included Droids, Duper Battle Droids, and Droideka's. While Ahsoka helped the clone guards defeat more of the Droids. Joan quickly moved forward and pushed back as much as the droids as she could with her quickly and powerful attacks. Terra was also fighting many of the droids slashing at them and ripping out their circuitry when a bounty hunter stepped through the door it was wearing black-and-purple Mandalorian armor. It took a quick look around and took a sprint to the controls of the ship.

The figure shot down any clone guards that came near.

"Terra!" yelled Scathach pointing at the unknown bounty hunter "Stop them"

"Yes Master!" Yelled Terra as she jumped over the droids and landed gracefully in front of the bounty hunter.

With out a word the bounty hunter shot at Terra Wolf, but Terra gracefully dodged every laser blast. She growled "Who are you?" she said as she landed a quick kick to the bounty hunter.

"None of your business" said a female voice

"It's it so my business" growled Terra as she punched the bounty hunter with and with an earsplitting crack the helmet fell of the bounty hunters face.

The short black haired, brown eyed human female fell to the floor in shock "How did? How?"

"I'm just better than you." she said as she grabbed her by her collar and lifted her into the air. "Now tell me who you are and what your doing here?" she said threateningly as the battle raged on around them Ahsoka was now helping Anakin and Obi-Wan while Joan and Scathach fought together against the remaining droids.

"I'd rather die" replied the female bounty hunter.

"That can be arranged" growled Terra as she lifted the bounty hunter higher and threw her across the bridge and into a wall. With a loud crunch she slammed into wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

Terra Wolf turned around just in time to hear a scream coming from Ahsoka. Terra quickly turned to where the scream came from and saw that Ahsoka was against a wall her light saber on the ground far from her reach and a Super Battle Droid about to blast her to bits. With a loud and ferocious yell Terra ran and jumped onto the Droid. She dug her scary sharp claws into the Droids chest and pulled out much of the circuitry then she bit into the top of the droids head and ripped out the droids computer chip. The droid now with out memory and circuits broken it fell to the floor in a pile of metal and circuits. Terra jumped off the droid morphed back into human form and helped Ahsoka stand up.

"Thanks" she said

"Your welcome. And I believe this belongs to you." Said Terra picking up Ahsoka's light saber and handing it to her.

"My light saber thank you." she said bowing

Terra bowed back in respect and turned back to were Obi-Wan and Anakin were gawking at what Terra had just done and at what Scatty and Joan had accomplished. Joan and Scatty fighting as a team were able to defeat many of the droids. Any of the leftover droids had run out of the bridge. There was a quick tremor through the ship as the other ship detached and flew away in failure.

"And you thought we couldn't do it?" said The Shadow in a taunting tone

Anakin pouted "I never said that"

"But you implied it" she countered

"No I did not" said Anakin still pouting like a child

Joan laughed merrily "I have not had this much fun since you saved me from being burned Scathach"

"Your welcome Joan" she said smiling "Now what about her?" she said pointing at the female bounty hunter.

"We'll locker up and question her later when she awakens" said Obi-Wan as a couple of clone troopers cuffed her hand and carried her away.

"Who are you guys? How did you do that?" asked Ahsoka curiously as she looked at Terra Wolf

"Good question Ahsoka" said Anakin "How did they do that?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Everything will be explained to you later when we can privately talk." said Scathach "Now you mentioned someone named Grivieous who is he? And why didn't he appear?" she asked curiously

"He's a ruthless and cowardly cyborg that wants to destroy all the Jedi." explained Obi-Wan

Scatty scoffed "He has no honor" she seriously

"Correct now if you'll please follow me I want to learn more of why you're here." said Obi-Wan walking to the door way Anakin behind him and Ahsoka behind Anakin.

Joan and Terra looked at each other and then at Scathach. Scathach nodded and they followed the Jedi to where they would go to explain things to them.

****

**A/N**

**Ok there is chapter 4 and I think I plainly failed at this chapter ugh *face palm* but I'll try and make the next chapter better I promise. Well now all we have to do is wait for the next chapter JOY hahaha the waiting part haha bye!**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy **


	5. Chapter 5

The Warrior Maidens and The Jedi

Chapter 5

**YAY! Chapter 5! FUN FUN FUN! Yeah so yeah…..anyways I hope you like this chapter. Oh and check me out on face book (JK! Not give you that one!) and check me out on twitter u follow me I follow you! (Name is the same as my penname MythoBoy!) Anyways enjoy the story!…**

****

Scathach, Terra Wolf, and Joan followed Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka into a medium sized room with a round table in the middle and a couple of chairs surrounding it. Obi-Wan and Anakin sat down next to each other on one side while Ahsoka stood behind Anakin. Joan, Scathach, and Terra Wolf sat on the opposite side with Terra in the middle and Scatty on her right and Joan on her left.

"You said you came here to help us?" Obi-Wan said sitting up straight and putting his hands on the table.

"Yes were to help you uh win your war." Scatty said nodding

"We don't need help. We're doing fine on our own." Anakin said tersely crossing his arms in front of his chest.

But Master we do need help." Ahsoka said to Anakin

"No we don't" Anakin his pride starting to get the better of him

"Actually Anakin we do need help." Obi-Wan said turning to look at Anakin

"But master!" Anakin whined

"But nothing Anakin we need their help and that's that." Obi_wan said in a tone of authority

"We don't even know them!" yelled Anakin

"I said we need their help Anakin now drop it. And they helped us fight the droids what more evidence do you need Anakin to know that their on our side?" Said Obi-Wan

"Some history on who they are." Anakin muttered and slouched in his chair pouting. Ahsoka smirked.

"So again you came here to help us?" Obi-Wan questioned again. All three of the '_young_' women nodded their heads.

He nodded his head "So how do you suppose your going to help us?" he asked

Scathach grinned almost exposing her vampire teeth, but before she did she closed her mouth "How do you think we're going to help you?" she asked and then she laughed at their questioning looks "By fighting of course." Joan and Terra Wolf smiled.

"Fighting?" asked Anakin

"Yes idiot!" yelled Terra Wolf standing up "Didn't you see what we did back there? _That _was fighting!"

Anakin glared 'No one yelled at him!' he thought, he stood up and glared at Terra. Though his glared did intimidate the young Jedi his glared didn't even affect the young girl even the slightest. She glared back and when she did he has to admit he almost ran away. He was actually scared of her so he decided to sit down and be quiet.

After he sat down so did Terra. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were wide eyed and Joan and Scathach were smiling.

"Good job." whispered Scathach as Terra Wolf sat back down.

"So if you can help us on the battlefield?" asked Obi-Wan.

Joan nodded "And more" she said smiling

"More?" questioned Obi-Wan

"We can spy, steal, threaten, protect and many other things that we can't tell you." Joan said still smiling.

"Sounds like you three can come in handy." Obi-Wan said impressed

"Yeah they sound good, but are they good? That fight was small compared to the other fights we've been in and I don't think they'd last to the end." said Anakin.

"Are you questioning what we can and can't do?" said Scathach standing up abruptly.

"And what if I am?" Anakin said confidently standing up to face Scathach.

She glared and her face now looked ancient like that of someone who has lived a long time. Anakin flinched, but kept himself standing. Scathach suddenly smiled "Then I guess we'll have to show you what we can do and that we can survive a fight."

"Scatty what are you-?" began Joan

"Then I guess we will have to see if you can survive in a fight. I say you fight me and lets see who wins?" said Anakin smiling prideful.

"Anakin what are you doing?" hissed Obi-Wan

"I know what I'm doing." he said

"Deal" Said Scathach reaching her hand out to shake his hand. He reached out and shook it. Meet me in the training room later. He said walking away and out onto the hall.

"Coward." Scatty hissed as he left

"Actually he's really brave, but he can be really foolish and idiotic when he lets his pride and mistrust take over." Obi-Wan said smiling at her.

"Yeah he is" Ahsoka said smiling and walking towards the door "Come on let me show you to where you guys will be staying." she said walking out the door. Scatty, Joan, and Terra Wolf followed after her while Obi-Wan stayed behind in deep thought thinking about the three females that said they'd help them win the war.

****

**A/N**

**Ok I hope this is good! I actually liked it myself. Next chapter Scathach fights Anakin! Send me PM and/or reviews on who you think is going win!**


	6. Chapter 6

_The Warrior Maidens and The Jedi_

_Chapter 6_

Joan and Terra followed Scatty, swords strapped to her back as Ahsoka led them to the training room

After Scatty had agreed to fight Anakin, Ahsoka had led them to their rooms. Where they were able to rest, after their energy draining journey and the fight they had just experienced.

When the time came for Scathach to fight Anakin, Ahsoka came around to take Scatty to the training room.

As they entered the training room, Terra Wolf marveled at the space. High metal walls made up the room, the floor was made of a black metal, and cameras were placed up high. Certain areas of the ground were made of a soft tan colored material where jedis and clones would practice their hand to hand combat. On the far wall, moving targets were placed along with a rack of guns on the side.

Scatty looked around. "Its fairly pleasant, I've seen better, and deadlier."

The doors behind them whooshed as Anakin entered the room, Obi-Wan beside him.

Turning to look at him, he spoke. "Oh you here, I almost didn't think you'd come."

"Of course I came, I never back down from a fight."

"Then be prepared for the fight of your life." Anakin responded moving towards the center of the roof, lightsaber in hand.

Scatty released a light giggle. "I've been in worse."

Anakin glared.

As Scatty moved forward Joan grabbed her arm in a firm. "Scatty are you sure about this?" she asked.

Scatty nodded. "I am sure Joan, do not worry."

Joan sighed "Ok. "

Scatty Walked up to Anakin . "You ready? ''she asked.

"Oh I'm ready, are you?" He asked.

"More than I`ll ever be." She said as they stood in front of each other.

Anakin activated his lightsaber, the blue blade humming with a dangerous heat. As he stood with his legs shoulder width apart, lightsaber held out in front of him.

Bring it on." Scatty taunted.

"Aren't you going to use your swords?" Anakin questioned.

Scatty shrugged, "Not really."

Anakin shrugged. "Suit yourself" and then he ran at Scatty, jumping into the air towards her, he brought his lightsaber down and, his lighsaber sizzled as it hit the spot where Scatty used to be, leaving a black scorch mark. Surprised Anakin stood quickly looking around he saw Scatty standing about six feet away.

She smiled. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had their eyes wide, watching. Joan and Terra had small smiles on their faces.

"Is that the best you've got?" She asked.

Anakin glared and lunged at her. Scatty ducked and dodged, spinning and twirling. Her delighted laughter lifting above Anakins grunts as he swung his lightsaber, unable to land a blow or even graze her.

The battle didn't last long, as Anakin exhausted spun around to face Scathach as she finally stood still.

"Ah!" he yelled as he brought his lightsaber over his head and towards her. Scatty didnt move until the last minute. Swords appearing in her hand in a blurr, she struck out. The edge of her sword hitting the top of Anakins lightsaber, sending it flying out of Anakins hands and across the room and clattering to the ground near Obi-Wan. Her boot coming up hitting Anakin in the middle of his abdomen knocking the air out of him and sending him flying across the room. He landed with an oof, crashing against the weapons rang, bringing the guns clattering on top of him.

Silence followed as everyone stared. Ahsoka and Obi-Wans mouths hanging open. Terra had a smug smile on her face, while Joan smiled Lightly.

Scathach sheathed her swords and walked towards where Anakin lay. "I told you I was good."

Anakin groaned as he sat up. He glared up at her. "I guess you are good." He mumbled.

"What was that?"Scatty asked leaning in closer, her lips curved in a smirk.

"I said, you are good."

She smiled, "I know I am, and you're not so bad yourself." She said giving a rare compliment, as she held out her hand to help him stand.

Anakin grudgingly grabbed it and pulled himself up.

He sighed. "I guess I was wrong."

"Its alright Anakin, we all make mistakes, and do not worry, you did great."

Joan smiled. "You did great Scatty."

"Great job Scats." Terra said bowing.

"You really got your butt kicked master."Ahsoka said smirking.

Anakin huffed and then laughed, patting Ahsoka on the shoulder. "I guess I did get my butt handed to me skips.*"

Obi-Wan laughed handing Anakin his lightsaber. Anakin smiled as he grabbed his saber. "Thank you master."

"How many times have I told you I am not your master anymore." Obi-Wan scolded.

Anakin shook his head. "You will always be my master."

Joan coughed. "I do not mean to interrupt, but I suggest we sit down and discuss what our next steps will be." She said respectively.

Obi-Wan nodded. "You are right. We should and after seeing two displays of what you are able to do, I will be glad to work with all three of you ladies"

Scathach, Joan, and Terra Wolf bowed. Obi-Wan bowed as well.

Smiling he stood straight. Walking towards the exit, he called back. " I suggest we meet in the east wing conference room." He said and walked out.

"Lets go." Anakin said walking with Ahsoka to the exit.

Scatty, Joan and Terra following behind them. Hoping to find out more about this new dimension they were in and what they could do to help these people in their time of need.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *He calls her skips right?**

**Ok well I'm glad I was finally able to post this chapter after sooooooo looooong I hope you guys liked it and I didn't butcher anything up. This one is made out to IOU1882, in honor of her love of Joan of Arc and of Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel and the fanfics of the fandom/series. So review you guys! constructive criticism, likes, dislikes, opinions, what I could work on, there all accepted. Hope you liked the chapter and sorry for the super long wait in updating. I'm working on other stories and school so who knows when the next update will be. But be on the look out.**

**Sincerely,**

****MythoBoy****


End file.
